The Mad Cartoon Network Wiki
Introduction Hello and welcome to the MAD Cartoon Network Wiki, the ultimate source for the Cartoon Network series MAD and MAD Magazine. This was created on 10/2/10 (October 2, 2010). So far there are . We need all the help we can, so please help us by editing a mistake or adding information to a page. The most recent episode is I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus and the next episodes will be The Blunder Games / The Poopsideon Adventure, This Means War Machine / iCharlie, and Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths. The complete series is rated TV-PG-LV. DO NOT VANDALIZE THE WIKI AND/OR PLACE TV-MA PHOTOS ON IT! If you do, all your edits will be undone and all members of the wiki will be informed of this to keep you off of the wiki. Facebook and YouTube account deleted off the page for a certain purpose - MADstu30 What is MAD? MAD is an animated sketch comedy on the Cartoon Network, based on MAD Magazine. MAD Magazine (and the show) parody many popular shows or products, usually putting two popular things together in one sketch. Some examples from the show are "[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']]" (Avatar), "Yu-Gi-Bear!" (Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yogi Bear), "[[HOPS|'HOPS']]" (COPS and the movie Hop), and "[[Money Ball Z|'Money Ball Z']]" (Moneyball and ''Dragon Ball Z''). Recent MAD Events *June 23, 2012: Toonzone publishes info on I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus. *June 25, 2012: I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus premieres! *June 30, 2012: Three new episodes are announced on Toonzone! Featured Stuff |-| Featured Episode Segment= Money Ball Z Picture of the title card of the segment. |-| Featured Parody= Julie & Julia NONE. |-| Featured Page= Khalar Zym NONE |-| Featured Magazine= MAD Magazine Issue 51 Picture of the title of Issue #51 (Which shows Alfred E. Neuman on a drum). Top 10 List Click on the link below to vote for some of the Top Ten things of this show. Top 10 List:Favorite Episode Upcoming Poll The next poll will be about I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus. This Week's Poll MAD Poll What was your favorite disaster movie Will Smith stared in and mentioned in I Am Lorax? I Am Legend Independence Day Men in Black I, Robot The Pursuit of Happyness The dark and unhealthy environment in The Lorax (aka I Am Lorax) Last Week's Poll The Question was "What was the best Betty White pun in Betty White & the Huntsman? Wrinkled Wrestling Elders (WWE) wins with 8 (29.63%) votes. Darth Betty came in second with 5 (18.52%) votes. Betty White's Off Their Rockers came in third with 3 (11.11%) votes. Ninja Betty, Dirty Betty, and Hot in Cleveland tied in fourth with 2 (7.41%) votes each. Golden Girl, Betty's World, Betty-Nator, Bat Betty, and The Betty White Stripes tied in fifth with 1 (3.7&) vote each. Captain Betty, Betty the Clown, and Betty Clause tied in last with 0 (0%) votes each. So in total, there were 27 people who voted. Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki